


Bubbling

by LightDarkPheonix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDarkPheonix/pseuds/LightDarkPheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John runs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbling

**Author's Note:**

> Second attempt at 221B, am taking a break from Freak for a small bit.

John runs.

Feet hitting the pavement with the same beat as his heart, an oddly empty world of sidewalks, roads and buildings opening up in front of him. 

It always starts like this, mindless running, nothing in front of him, nothing behind him, going nowhere and coming from nowhere. 

There is no reason for him to be running as fast as he is, except that he knows that maybe this time, if he runs fast enough, he can stop something terrible from happening. What this terrible thing is, he doesn’t know, not yet, but he has to stop it. Stopping it is the most important thing in the world. 

Then a familiar scene crashes in around him, and suddenly the empty city in front of him is a very specific building, the front of it surrounded by so many people, and John remembers. He remembers a phone tossed to the side, and a coat going up like wings as the person standing on top of the building falls, down, down. 

The world shifts again and he’s now leaning over the fallen man, desperately searching for a pulse, for some sign that this person is alive. Except, now he knows the truth. Sherlock Holmes his dead. Dead, even though his eyes snap open, even as he says “Your fault”, his mouth bubbling.


End file.
